memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek (DC volume 2)
SHORT SUMMARY (NO LINKS) Premise Star Trek was a comic book series published by DC Comics in the United States, running for 80 issues from September 1989 until February 1996. Main Characters * Captain James Tiberius Kirk. * Captain Spock. * Doctor Leonard H. McCoy (Cmdr). * Commander/Captain Montgomery "Scotty" Scott * Commander/Captain Hikaru Sulu * Commander Uhura * Commander Pavel Chekov Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Writers: ** Peter David (#1-15; #19) ** Bill Mumy (#13-15) ** J. Michael Strazcynski (#16) * Pencilers: ** James W. Fry (#1-10) ** Gordon Purcell (#16) * Inkers: ** Arne Starr (#16) * Colorists: ** Tom McCraw (#16) * Letterers: * Cover artists: ** Jerome K. Moore (#1, #16) ** Eric Peterson (#8) * Editors: ** Robert Greenberger (#1) ** Alan Gold ** Margaret Clark Issues #The Return (comic) #The Sentence-''1989-11. After escaping the infuriated Salla, who pronounces Kirk's death sentence, the ''Enterprise''-A picks up Ambassador Palmer to mediate a dispute between the Buice and Ziminda on Chronian III. Meanwhile, Klaa and Vixis vow to hunt Kirk down. #Death Before Dishonor-''1989-12. Kirk uses a transporter trick to defeat Klaa in combat, and takes matters into his own hands mediating peace on Chronian III after the ambassador is severely beaten by the Ziminda leader. The plot of a diplomat being tortured for offering unwanted mediation was reused with more lethal result in Peter David's ''Star Trek: New Frontier novel, "Once Burned."'' #Repercussions #Fast Friends-''This issue introduces R.J. Blaise, a "protocol officer" assigned to keep an eye on Kirk by the Federation Council. #Cure All #Not... Sweeney-''1990-04. The Enterprise-A is diverted to rescue a colony on a planet which is breaking apart, but they refuse to endanger themselves on the Enterprise since Kirk has a price on his head. Starfleet agrees to put Kirk on trial if the Klingons and Nasgul will settle the matter peacefully. Sweeney, a legendary bounty hunter, sets his sights on, and captures Kirk. #Going, Going...-''1990-05. Sweeney informs the Klingons and Nasgul that he will sell Kirk to the highest bidder. Hikaru Sulu, in command of Enterprise, calls for reinforcements to battle Sweeney's fleet. Aboard Sweeney's ship, Kirk, Spock, and R.J. Blaise escape detention just as Klaa, representing the Klingon empire, and the Nasgul, arrive. The Federation starships shown were taken from the unofficial ''Ships of the Star Fleet manual.'' #...Gone #The First Thing We Do #Let's Kill All the Lawyers #Trial and Error #A Rude Awakening #Great Expectations-''This issue would mark the final series appearance of R.J. Blaise, who was removed from the series at the behest of Gene Roddenberry's licensing office. Gene (or Paramount associates) were concerned that supporting characters were again stealing the spotlight from the main crew. She would later return in one Star Trek Special.'' #Tomorrow Never Knows #Worldsinger #Partners? (Part I) #Partners? (Part II) #Once a Hero #God's Gauntlet #The Last Stand #Mission: Muddled #The Sky Above...The Mudd Below #Target: Mudd #Class Reunion #Where There's a Will #Secrets #Truth or Treachery #The Price of Admission #Veritas #Sacrifices and Survivors #Danger...On Ice #Cold Comfort #The Tree of Life, the Branches of Heaven #Divide... and Conquer #Battle Stations #Prisoners of War? #Consequences #Collision Course #Showdown #Runaway #A Little Adventure... #...Goes a Long Way #Acceptable Risk #A Little Man-to-Man Talk #Deceptions (Part I): Coup d'etat #Deceptions (Part II) #Deceptions (Part III) #The Peacekeeper (Part I) #The Peacekeeper (Part II) #Renegade #Epic Proportion #Time Crime #Nightmares #Time to Time #Call Back Yesterday #Seems Like Old Times #No Compromise (Part I) #No Compromise (Part II) #No Compromise (Part III) #Door in the Cage #The Alone (Part I) #The Alone (Part II) #Gary #Bait...and Switch #Rivals (Part I) #Rivals (Part II) #Rivals (Part III) #A Wolf in Cheap Clothing (Part I) #A Wolf in Cheap Clothing (Part II) #A Wolf in Cheap Clothing (Part III) #A Wolf in Cheap Clothing (Part IV) #Star-Crossed-''The first issue of a 3 part story arc involving Kirk and Carol's relationship. James T. Kirk tries to balance his feelings for Carol and his career in his starfleet academy days. #Loved Not Wisely-''(part 2 of 3) Commander Kirk has a problem with his Captian's choice for new medical officer, Carol Marcus. Old feelings come back as Kirk has another chance to live a life with his former love. #A Bright Particular Star-''(part 3 of 3) The Enterprise returns home to find an experimental starship explode. Starfleet covers it up and it is up to newly promoted Chief of Starfleet Operations Kirk to get to the bottom of it. Meanwhile, he learns of David's existance and tries to make things right for him and Carol. Spock leaves for Kolinar and McCoy retires, leaving Kirk feeling empty and lost. #Prisoners #Deadlock #The Hunted #Blood Enemies #Collision Course Other publications * See also: Star Trek (DC volume 1) * The Best of Star Trek * The Ashes of Eden (comic) * Debt of Honor * The Modala Imperative * Revisitations * Tests of Courage * Star Trek Annual (DC volume 2) * Star Trek Special (DC volume 2) References ;USS Avenger (NCC-1860) : ''Miranda''-class starship in Admiral Stephanoff's attack force. (#8-9) The ''Avenger was based on the Avenger-class heavy frigate (which was renamed Miranda in canon), appearing in the fandom publication Ships of the Star Fleet.'' ;USS Daran (NCC-3201) : Variant Miranda-class vessel that was aprt of Admiral Stephanoff's attack force. (#8-9) The ''Daran was based on the Daran-class fast frigate in the fandom publication Ships of the Star Fleet.'' ;Starbase 14 : Space Station Starbase 14 was destroyed in 2269 by an unknown attacking force originating in the Romulan Neutral Zone. (#79) The attack was later found to have been conducted by Metans, attempting to frame the Romulans. (#80) Category:Comics